


By Choice

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything goes the way we want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Choice

She never imagined meeting the love of her life through a game. It was meant to only be an outlet to vent her emotions as reality hammered her barriers.

It started with the usual; introduced by a friend and they started tag-teaming in parties and boss fights. And each character’s skill complimented the other. Petra’s magician being an offensive healer while Levi’s assassin does the major damage. From weekly boss battles to daily training, feelings started to bloom. Whether it’s curiousness or love, they do not know, but they continued their late night chats until one of them fell asleep in front of their computers.

Three months after they got to know each other, Petra told him she liked certain drama series and Levi offered to download and burn it into a CD set for her. Taking it as a joke, she said yes. But when Levi asked for a meet up to pass her the item, Petra was stumped. I mean, why would a mere online friend go though such trouble? Instead of just meeting up, Petra treats Levi to a meal to thank him and decides from there that chatting online wasn’t enough anymore.

Four months later, Levi asked her to be his girlfriend. Petra had her doubts at first because this would be her first relationship and she had only met the dude thrice? They agreed on a “probhation period.” If it doesn’t work out, then it doesn’t.

Ten months after they knew each other, Petra knew Levi was the real deal. She didn’t know how but somehow, she couldn’t imagine herself without Levi. He had himself intergrated so deeply into her life that imagining herself without him, tears would unconsciously flow out.

Throwing everything she had into this relationship, she didn’t regret her decision. From being a casual couple, it escalated to a serious relationship. All of their friends thought they would definitely get married and have dozens of cute children. _I am not a sow_ she would exclaim, but would always feel tingly and warm when she imagined having Levi’s evil spawn.

Two years after they began a relationship, Petra sensed something terribly wrong. For the past few months, Levi would try to initiate sex but Petra didn’t felt comfortable with it so he didn’t force her. Little did she realised, he didn’t force it because there was another outlet for him. An outlet she was close friends with in-game. An outlet whom played mediator whenever she had quarrels with Levi. An outlet whom insists that Levi loves her. _He really loves you babe. He intends to marry you once he serves finish his military term,_ the outlet always told her.

One week after Levi got enlisted in the army, Petra received a message. Initially she thought it was a hoax, claiming that Levi had sex with her and she recently had an abortion. But the next message showed pictures of the scandal, and the screenshot message of _Don’t tell Petra about this shit -L._

Distraught, she went around asking his closest friends. Erwin said he had an inkling but couldn’t confirm because Levi never revealed his true feelings to him before. Mike said he came across them while out on a date with Nanaba but Levi just passed it off as shopping for a gift for Petra.

After two weeks of confinement after enlisting, Petra asked point blank, _did you cheat on me?_ Levi knew he had no way out so he confessed with a grimace on his usually-deadpan-expression.

Really, she could have just ended everything with more than a slap but she was a fool. She fell hard like a fool. And like a fool, she forgave him, knowing the trust is no longer there but wanted to give him a chance to redeem his mistake.

Three years after the scandal surfaced, Petra could no longer go on. Her smiles became hollow and her honey eyes no longer bright. Every touch and every kiss reminded her of that bitch. _Did you enjoy her kiss? Do you still think of her when you see me? How many times had you fucked her?_ All these questions haunted her in her sleep.

One message shattered her heart. A heart forever scarred. A heart that would never heal. Memories burned into her mind and eyes. Not wanting to wear herself out again, she decided.

_I cannot take it anymore. I’m never crying over you again._


End file.
